Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, means of rapidly transmitting information have undergone marked development. The transmission of data and images comprising huge amounts of information has become possible. With improvement in the techniques used to transmit these data has come a need to achieve higher recording densities in the magnetic recording media that are used to record, reproduce, and store information.
Increasing the surface smoothness of magnetic recording media and reducing the spacing loss are effective ways to achieve good electromagnetic characteristics during the reproduction of information recorded at high density. To this end, dispersing agents have been added to the magnetic layer and nonmagnetic layer for some time to enhance the dispersion of ferromagnetic powder in the magnetic layer and/or the dispersion of nonmagnetic powder in the nonmagnetic layer positioned beneath the magnetic layer (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2007-200547, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).